


Refuge

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Hilariously cliched, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Single-Gendered Race, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of Asgard while Odin sleeps, the last thing Thor needs is a potential inter-realm dispute.</p><p>Which unfortunately for him is exactly the kind of thing giving shelter to a runaway prince might cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Never expected to write an intersex Loki story. Not because I have any issues with it, it's just not something I ever expected to come up with.
> 
> But I did and it has pretty much every cliché in the book. Except horns. I forgot the horns.
> 
> (Happy Valentine's day?)

"My lord?"

Thor looked round from dressing at the worried tone, finding a sheepish Fandral in his doorway.

"Speak, my friend."

"My lord, the disturbance in the northern provinces? We have found... I'm not sure. It claims to be a Frost Giant."

"Claims?"

"It has not the right size, but bears all other trappings of that race. We thought it might be a child, stumbled the wrong way..."

"Impossible," Thor said, tugging on his vanguards. "All routes to Jotunheim are closed to Asgard by mutual agreement. No-one crosses the border, especially not without Heimdall knowing."

"I know, my lord. Still, we brought whatever it is here for you to see. In case of invasion."

"You did well. Thank you. Lead on."

Thor knew how Frost Giants looked. They were large and blue, red eyes and marks upon their skin.

The creature down in the cells was merely the size of an adult Asgardian, though sure enough red eyes looked fearfully out from a blue face, fixing on Thor as the approached.

"Good day, so-called Jotun."

No response.

He carried on regardless. "You have caused me some concern. My men say you are a Frost Giant, and yet you have not the stature, nor the build. I suppose you might be an infant. I do not know how the young of your people appear. If you are from Jotunheim, I would be most grateful to hear how you crossed the border."

Nothing.

"Would a simpler question be more to your liking? What do you call yourself?"

Thor turned to leave after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not a child," a quiet voice said. "I seek asylum."

Thor turned back. "I see. Why is that?"

"I am not safe. I came seeking shelter."

"Hmm. How did you cross the border? All routes are closed."

"There are ways for the determined to travel, my lord. Holes between the realms, treacherous and difficult to navigate, only used by the desperate. Please, I throw myself on your mercy, prince regent."

A raised eyebrow. "You know me."

"Of course. You are Thor, son of Odin, custodian of Asgard. I have heard that you are fair and kind. That's why I came here."

"And you are...?"

"Loki. Child of Laufey. Runt-Prince of Jotunheim. And in need of aid."

Thor scoffed. "I will need more than just your word, Jotun. Have you proof of this claim?"

The man hesitated before pulling the front of his tattered garment down, revealing his chest and the swirls and markings there. Thor looked at him, nonplussed.

"Very attractive," he said. "But I do not understand."

"These marks... They are the signs of my house. Given to me at the end of my first year, as is tradition."

"Not natural, then?"

Loki slumped. "No, my lord. Please, believe me. And do not send me back, I beg it."

"What danger threatens you? What brings you here?"

"Marriage, my lord. I am engaged."

Thor shrugged. "Happens every day. Do better."

"I am engaged to the heir of one of the noble families. A giant named Angrboda."

"And she is cruel, this giant? You fear her? Fear that she will abuse you?"

Loki frowned slightly. "It is difficult for me to convey. We do not have the same...arrangements as you. Our bodies are not the same. I must be crude in order to explain it."

"Then be crude and quick. My patience grows thin. I'm sure my men will not be shocked."

He watched Loki swallow hard, throat bobbing as he refused to make eye-contact.

"We are not male and female as so many creatures are," he said. "I am capable of both fathering and bearing children. I have all necessary features. But due to my diminutive size, I would be unable to... I cannot successfully penetrate another of my kind. My children will have strong claims to the throne of Jotunheim, but even if I survive the act of conception, I fear carrying a full-sized child to term would kill me. My body is simply not large enough."

He looked up at Thor, eyes glittering with frightened tears. "Please, my lord. Make me a servant in your household, keep me bound here if you wish, just do not send me back. I will do anything."

This was unwise, Thor could tell. But Loki seemed harmless enough. Harmless and helpless.

"Release him. Bathe and clothe him and take him to my chambers. I will find some occupation for him. He does not leave the palace. See to it that he remains unharmed."

He barely listened to the profuse thanks that Loki called after him.

\--

Thor's day was the usual blend of court and stately matters, handling the day-to-day concerns of Asgard but changing nothing. This was his duty as his father slept, to keep Asgard safe and secure. His mother tended to leave during this time, visiting other realms while her husband was not awake to stop her. This was the third time Thor had been trusted to tend the realm alone.

A diplomatic issue with Jotunheim would be most inconvenient. He had no intention of harming any of their citizens, especially one who claimed high birth, or of allowing anyone else to harm their guest. 

And Loki had begged so prettily and so sincerely.

He found the Jotun in his chambers as instructed at the end of the day, asleep on the floor in an ill-fitting tunic.

He flinched when Thor touched his shoulder to wake him.

"You would be more comfortable warming my bed, Loki. Assuming your blood runs hot."

"Of course. I am sorry, my lord."

Thor went about his usual routine, undressing and washing leisurely, trying not to laugh at the sight of Loki lying corpse-still in his bed.

"Good night," he said, slipping beneath the sheets and turning his back. The blankets were only slightly warmed, but the principle was there.

After a few minutes, Loki got up, only to return a moment later fully clothed.

"You expected to be warmer?" Thor asked.

"No, I... No, my lord. I merely misunderstood."

Thor rolled to face him, a frightened face in the dark.

"You thought I wished to use your flesh. Fear not. I require no payment. But there are those who might wish you harm in return for your realm's past deeds and thus I intend to watch over you closely while you are here. If you are in my bed, if you are my manservant, I'm sure none will dare to harm you. You must be tired. Sleep."

He could practically feel the relief and gratitude radiating from Loki's skin.

\--

A new shadow quickly became familiar to Thor. Loki was a fast learner. He became adept at anticipating Thor's whims, carrying out any task set, whether taking notes in his councils or braiding Thor's hair with his nimble fingers.

There were stares, of course. Jotuns were rare enough, let alone one of Loki's height.

And Thor was not unaware of the whispers that followed either. Despite the fact that Loki was always fully clothed in the mornings when the servants arrived, his position in Thor's bed was noted.

He had no interest in making Loki uncomfortable. He liked Loki. Loki was clever and sharp and often sent Thor to sleep laughing heartily at his observations of the day. He was always keen to prove useful and pleasing and seemed genuinely happy.

Making Loki happy made Thor happy. Loki liked to read in the evenings, so was granted freedom in the libraries. He enjoyed music and so was allowed to sit in on rehearsals of the palace players. He did not need permission to observe Thor training or to walk in the private gardens.

His requests were almost invariably answered with the words "whatever you wish, Loki."

Thor still kept a close eye on him. Grumbles reached his ear often claiming that he must be bewitched to allow an enemy into Asgard itself and to allow a supposed servant such indulgences.

Enemy, they said. Asgard and Jotunheim had not been at war for a thousand years. And still old grievances seemed yet to die.

Word spread through the realms quickly enough though. A Jotun in the court of Asgard. A small Jotun.

A missing Jotun.

To the first demand for Loki's return, some months after his arrival, Thor sent a prompt reply politely informing King Laufey that his son was not a prisoner and could leave when he chose, but chose not to.

The second demand asked that Loki write himself, as proof of his wellbeing. The letter was dutifully written and dispatched along with a lock of Loki's hair.

The third came from Angrboda. It was unfailingly polite, but gave Thor an ultimatum. Three days to decide what to send, Loki or compensation. Otherwise, with the permission of King Laufey, she would march on the palace to retrieve her runaway fiance by force.

The compensation demanded was more compensation than Asgard would be prepared to offer for the life of a Frost Giant.

Thor read the note over and over. He had promised Loki protection. He looked over to him, calmly sorting through land claim documents in preparation for a dispute to be settled while Thor read his correspondence, and imagined his body broken, stomach swollen beyond capacity, without a smile or a joke upon his lips.

There was always the third option, war. But war for the life of a Jotun? The people would not bear it.

As a king, he had no choice. Loki had to go back.

As a man, his heart ached. A near-constant companion for most of a year, a dear friend, to be ripped away from him? It made him sick to consider it.

But his duty was to the realm, not himself.

Loki noticed his malaise immediately, how difficult it was to wring a smile from him. But Thor was determined not to tell him what was going to happen. It was bad enough to betray him without giving him warning of it.

Somehow he wouldn't be able to bear the sadness of scarlet eyes.

That night, Loki frowned as Thor slipped into bed.

"You are troubled, my lord."

"No more than usual, Loki. Merely a little out of sorts."

"Well, I am troubled to see you troubled."

Thor forced a smile. "Then it is a different matter. Indeed, I will be back in sorts immediately if it will please you."

There was no answering smile. Loki seemed shy suddenly.

"There is something else which would please me, my lord."

"Whatever you wish."

He was not expecting Loki to lean across and press their lips together.

It was a shy, tentative thing, chaste even. Loki's eyes seemed very wide as he pulled back, gauging Thor's reaction.

"I have never been touched by someone else," he stammered. "I was too small, I would have been injured. But you... I am a good size for you."

Thor was suddenly aware that Loki was naked. He could feel bare flesh rubbing against his. It was Loki's habit to be clothed at night, and he had always been afforded privacy to change or bathe despite Thor's curiosity at how his body looked. The idea of him revealing all made Thor's pulse quicken.

"You mean to seduce me this night."

"I want to," Loki said, trailing a finger over Thor's chest. "I want you. Please, grant me this."

Thor scoffed. "It is not _granting_ , Loki. My cock is not so special as all that."

Loki made a strange sound, somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. "Say that word again."

"What? Cock?"

Loki moaned and lunged for him, mouth open for this kiss, messy and wet.

"Please, my lord. Please."

He rolled Loki onto his back carefully, kissing his neck and down to his chest.

"You want me to fuck you, Loki?"

He felt the shiver, a full-body shudder.

"Yes. Yes, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Thor looked up from running his tongue along one of Loki's marks towards a nipple.

"Is that the first time you've said that word? The first time your pretty tongue has twisted around it?"

He chuckled as Loki just arched helplessly upwards, demanding more attention, and continued his journey downwards.

It was difficult not to stare at what was between Loki's legs. He had seen women nude before, men too, but no-one like this. There was hair, as black as that on Loki's head, and the soft, plump folds of flesh that promised a cunt. Yet where the clitoris would be, a cock was instead, erect and flushed purple. No sign of testicles. Perhaps they were within somehow.

Loki looked worried, afraid that Thor was disgusted no doubt, when nothing could be further from the truth.

"Tell me, Loki," he said, settling firmly between azure thighs. "When you touch your cock, do you get wet at all, here?"

Loki jerked as Thor slowly and softly ran a finger over his folds.

"Hmm?"

"Yes," Loki panted. "Yes, I do."

"And such a handsome cock it is. A handsome cock and a beautiful cunt as well..."

And oh, Loki _twitched_ at that, leaking and already breathless, his cheeks flushed violet.

"Shall I tell you what I'm going to do? Because you asked so sweetly? I'm going to suck you. Going to wrap my lips around you and tease you, get your little cunt all wet and ready and needy. And when you are ready... Well..."

"Say it. Please, please say it."

"When you're ready, I'm going to fuck you."

He ran his tongue fully over Loki's folds and up the lower side of his cock before sucking gently on the head, Loki moaning happily all the while.

How long had he wanted to do this? How long had he wanted to have Loki in this way? Thor didn't know. Maybe ever since that first day when Loki had been down in the cells. Maybe it had been a gradual thing, born of all the time they spent together. He really couldn't say.

Every inch seemed to make Loki cry out, overwhelmed by the new experience of a mouth on his cock. His hands were clenched desperately in the sheets as Thor began to bob his head, tracing random patterns with his tongue.

He could smell Loki's arousal, feel the way he was twitching. He ran a hand up Loki's thigh, fingers slipping through the new wetness waiting for him.

Loki said he was a virgin and Thor was determined not to hurt him in any way as he carefully slid his index finger inside. There was a sharp gasp above him and he looked up in some alarm.

"I've never... Never touched myself there. I thought it might hurt."

"Does it hurt? We can stop."

Loki shook his head rapidly, prompting Thor carefully to begin stroking his inner walls, pressing upwards gently. He assumed that Loki's anatomy would react the same way as a more familiar body and was gratified to earn more sighs from him.

"I have never seen you touch yourself at all," he said, conversationally. "Though I'm sure you have caught me indulging. Have you abstained since you came here?"

He ran the tip of his tongue up Loki's cock as he struggled to reply.

"In the baths... I would touch myself and think... Think about you, my lord."

A little kiss to the head, licking up the little bead waiting there, a second finger slipping inside. "And what would you think about me doing?"

"Taking me," Loki whispered, almost reverently. "Holding me and kissing me, filling me up..."

"Filling you with what?"

A long hesitation. Thor merely teased, never altering the steady rhythm of his fingers, keeping it just slow enough.

"Your cock," Loki said. "I imagined you pinning me down on the bed and stuffing me full of cock or pushing me onto the council tables to rut me from behind. I imagined riding you on the throne itself. Fantasies where you used my throat and my...my cunt whenever you wished until the only words on my lips were pleas for more. And sometimes I..."

"What? Tell me."

"No, I can't..."

"Speak to me. What else did you imagine?"

Loki covered his face, deep purple now.

"Sometimes I imagined you would spread your legs for me and...let me fuck you in turn."

Thor swallowed his cock again, sucking hard to reward him, slipping off with a pop.

"I will let you," he said. "But not tonight. Tonight I'm going to give you your first request."

Fingers damp with Loki's slick, Thor crawled up his body, stopping only to suck a kiss into his collarbone.

"Are you ready?"

Loki nodded, thighs gripping around Thor's waist as he reached down to guide his way inside.

He was as gentle as possible, even as his body screamed at him to bury himself in this wet, welcoming heat. He'd assumed that Loki would be cold within, but internally he seemed to burn hot, no doubt designed to survive the harsh temperatures of his homeland.

Loki was biting his lower lip, eyes shut as Thor carefully rubbed a thumb over one cheek. He leant forward, easing Loki's mouth to fit with his own.

Kissing seemed to relax him, greedily striving for more in his unskilled way, plunging deep, tasting himself on Thor's tongue.

On the first thrust, Thor drank his moan. And the second and third, before Loki broke away, gasping. Steady, flowing motions rocked his body, hair tangling on the pillow.

The clenching and the look of pleasure on Loki's face told Thor that he was enjoying himself, but he wanted a clearer reaction. He wanted Loki to speak. Wanted to hear his steady voice break, to hear him let go.

"Good?" he tried. "As good as you hoped?"

Nodding. That wouldn't do at all.

"Do you like my cock inside you, Loki? Is it the right size for your lovely cunt? How do you feel?"

"Full, so full," Loki managed. "So good. Perfect for me."

"I can't wait to see your face when you come."

He grinned when Loki cried out at that. He was so responsive to verbal stimulation. Thor reached down between their bodies, seeking Loki's cock. He hadn't seen any sign of a clitoris and assumed this was the key to having his wish fulfilled, of getting see Loki as he climaxed.

He thrashed a little when Thor began to stroke, saliva there to slick the way slightly. 

"I want to see it, Loki. Beautiful Loki. I want to hear you scream, I want to feel you tighten around me..."

Loki's body seemed beyond his control, bucking mindlessly upwards, nails digging into Thor's shoulders for leverage, mouth open to release all the little cries from his throat.

"You're doing so well for me. Just let go."

A twist of his wrist, slightly firmer thrusts, running his thumb carefully over the head of Loki's cock.

"Thor... Ah, _Thor..._ "

Loki's body arched upwards, muscles twitching as his cunt pulsed and his cock throbbed in Thor's hand, coming over his own stomach and sending Thor hurtling over the edge at the sight and the sounds.

For Loki was beautiful, lips parted, eyes falling shut, lashes dark against his cheek.

He seized Loki's face, laying kiss after kiss onto his mouth.

"Again," Loki whispered. "More, again."

"You have never used my name before. I like it in your voice."

"Thor. Thor, again. Take me again, Thor, please."

Thor tried to soothe and shush him, telling him he must be patient and wait, but soon realised it was like talking to a wall.

Obediently, he moved again to settle between Loki's legs and use his tongue on him until he recovered.

Loki sighed contentedly, fingers tangling in Thor's hair.

"That was not at all how I imagined my first time growing up," he said. "I'm glad it was you. Someone gentle. Someone I trust."

Guilt rushed through Thor like a sword, cutting him to the core. 

He couldn't do it. He looked up at Loki, his blissful face turning worried instantly.

"I'm supposed to send you back to Jotunheim in two days."

Loki's face blanched from violet to pale blue, panicked and afraid, little streams of 'no' and 'please' falling from him, shaking desperately.

Thor moved back up to hold him, feeling him shudder against his chest, body racked with sobs.

"I won't do it. I swear, they cannot have you. But I risk war for this decision and the realm..."

"Please," Loki begged. "Please, Thor. I would rather slit my throat than die in the agony that awaits me. Kill me and say I ran away. Just do not send me back."

The knock at the door made Loki yelp, afraid that someone had already come for him.

A servant entered, her eyes carefully averted from their bodies.

"My lord," she said. "I bring good news. Your father has awoken."

Thor's stomach dropped.

He had no power now. Odin would not risk the realm for a Jotun prince. He would have Loki gone within the hour.

\--

Before dawn, Thor stood in the throne room surrounded by the court, some still in their night clothes, to beg for Loki's life in an emergency meeting with his father.

Odin seemed unmoved by the story of his flight from Jotunheim, his desperation, the horrors that awaited him.

Eventually he waved Thor into silence.

"You allowed a Jotun into court? You gave him freedom to roam the palace, to learn our ways, and access to some of our most private matters?"

Thor swallowed hard. "Yes, father."

"You were moved by his tale. Wanted to help. Grew to trust. Have you lain with him?"

His cheeks flushed, but he could not lie, not here. "Yes, father."

The shocked comments of the assembled nobles burned him.

"You were considering risking war and bankrupting the realm itself for this man's life?"

"Yes, father."

Odin nodded, lips tight.

"You, Jotun. You fear bearing children?"

"Yes, sire. My pelvis will likely be shattered by the act of consummation and the risk of internal rupture is high throughout pregnancy. I do not think a runt has ever survived childbirth among my people. Even if they cut me open to retrieve the child, it is their life which is valuable, not mine. I will be left to bleed to death as they toast my heir's future."

"But you are capable of bearing children?"

In his peripheral vision, Thor could see Loki turning a deeper shade. This must be a personal question.

"I am not yet fertile, sire. But my body has developed normally. My first heat will likely occur within five years. It is why I am so valuable at this time as a spouse."

Odin's single eye gazed down at them.

"It is obvious what we must do," he said. "You need to learn, my son, that even well-intentioned actions have consequences."

Thor flinched, waiting for the axe to fall.

"You will marry. Your union is already consummated. An allegiance to the son of Odin will doubtless be worth more than anything previously offered. Grandchildren on the throne of Asgard - Laufey would be a fool not to accept."

He must have misheard. Was he now engaged? To Loki? So suddenly too.

"I will have the necessary arrangements made, and your mother will be overjoyed, of course," Odin said. "And with that settled, I expect we may all return to bed."

He could hear Loki praising Odin's name and weeping his thanks, but he was troubled.

They had lain together, and he had warm feelings for Loki, but...

"We are to be wed, then."

"Yes," Loki said.

"This pleases you?"

"Yes."

"Loki, I fear you misunderstand me... Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course."

"Not just to be safe. Not as an escape. If we were free to make our own decision, would you have chosen me?"

They were back in Thor's chambers, the sheets still rumpled from their earlier activities.

"I did choose you," Loki said quietly. "Growing up, the visitors from other realms would speak of you. The golden prince, Thor of Asgard. Rash but good-hearted. Arrogant but kind. And so when I decided to flee, I chose you. Despite the danger of crossing into Asgard, I believed you would be kind to me and listen where others would send me back immediately. I thought...you would do what seemed right to you, rather than what was wise. And at first I was afraid because you were angry and I thought I had made a mistake. But I have been happier here than ever before."

He pulled Thor over to the bed, making him lie down.

"I chose you here too. I chose to share pleasure with you. And you chose me."

Yes, that was true. He'd chosen Loki over the safety of the realm in fact, right here. And yes, this marriage was soon and sudden, but somehow that did not scare him.

He reached out to brush Loki's hair back from his face, edging closer to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Will you fill me again?" Loki asked. "As my future-husband this time?"

Thor chuckled. "Whatever you wish, Loki. Whatever you wish."


End file.
